minecraft role play story
by tiki totem statues
Summary: this time for minecraft and horror and destruction and war and pvp fans its a minecraft/horror/chibi role play story. yeah.


all mods made up

yes I'm working on two role play stories in this one there are only 7 things you can do which are skin and personality and minecraft username and age and energy level and side and type of music you play.

sign up sheet

energy level: (because of a mod I added)

skin:

personality:

age: (because of a another mod I added)

minecraft username:

good or evil: (because of a mod I added (if you are evil you start out in jail (you have the choice to become good later)))

what type of music you play (because of a mod I added (not songs okay))

chapter 1:

ME: I'm going to do a server a modded one

THE modpack I'm makeing (name is the chibiloid modpack):

cut scene mod (yeah adds random cut scenes that will have to do with the story)

Wes's better survival mod (which adds thirst and illness and heat into minecraft)

legend of Dantdm mod

you are vocaloid mod

Yu-Gi-OH mod

sky does mine-craft mod

tale of the kingdoms mod (which is the multiplayer version of tale of kingdoms mod)

realistic mod

school mod (more like chibi college)

age mod

you are a chibi mod

move mod(which let's you make up move's every 2 levels)

robot battles

security mod

job mod

final fantasy mod

future mod

YMCA mod

Wes's furniture mod

judo mod

destruction mod

Wes's enchantment mod

Quest mod

Laugh out loud mod

when you die it's hardcore time mod ( when you die you have to do hardcore)

vampire mod

natural dasitar mod

custom robo mod

dialogue mod (which you get choices of what you do when you meet something or somebody new) :) (I'll be nice to mobs but not animals)

more mobs

hostile and friendly switch mod: (evil pigs yeah)

Wes's TNT mod

you are a music star mod

personality mod

video chat mod (chat with other players)

tournament mod

spider-craft mod

skylanders swapforce mod

housecraft mod

:p mod (funny traps mod)

human mobs mod (lol)

cell phone mod

family mod

yero mod (adds kung fu into you're game (why do I call it yero you ask because it's funny)

jail mod (if you are bad you are not a power ranger (you start out in jail and jail is you're spawn point))

insurance mod

mine-craft is a evil mastermind: (adds even more hostile mobs (which with the hostile and friendly switch mod they are friendly) and more bosses and dimensions and more)

interaction mod (you get to interact with the other characters and npcs)

security mod (jail has security)

mobs have feelings mod (yes mobs have feelings)

female gender mod

villages grow mod (adds new npcs that replace the old villagers and makes the villages grow)

more food mod

more plants mod

Wes's creatures mod (like more creatures but adds different creatures)

different planets mod (like galactic-craft but adds more planets and galaxies and solar systems that you can explore)

scary mine-craft mod

science and labs mod

invention mod

dark chibis verus good chibis (GO CHIBIS (Yes you all are good chibis))

punish mod (trolling people time)

who let the dogs out mod

random crafting mod (non recipes become something random)

chibis rule mod

something behind you mod (there is something behind you (scariest mod to dantdm in this story (and + the you are a chibi mod= something behind you wants to turn you into a chibi!)))

you're dream = god battleground mod (yeah gods fighting is destructive)

defend the chibi castle

clothes mod (you get to make your own clothes out of lether or paper)

Wes's bosses and dimensions mod

Wes's role play game mod (adds more stuff like you can battle other teams and You can ask people to join your team)

you can faint mod(something behind you mod can only work with this mod installed)

:D MOD (sabotage mod)

:0 mod (stalking mobs mod)

:3 mod (cute mod)

kool-craft (XP (ex-p mod) team experience mod mod)

ninjago mod (ninjas are added into the game)

humanity should have never excited mod (chibity should have excited)

era of war mod (which is pvp mod)

to victory mod (you have to go to different dimensions and deafat the final boss which is chibi hater)

energy level mod

dream beasts mod

halo mod (yes for all the halo fans)

Wes's potion mod (makes potions any possabilaty)

legend of the white ender-man

that stupid joker (joker from batman mod)

that hero batman mod (yes joker and batman duke it out in chibi from)

machinery and traps mod (chibis are smarter than humans)

soda mod

galaxy war mod (adds space ship crafting in to mine-craft)

YTOM mod (You the omega man mod)

WITW mod (what in the world mod)

bowser+ender-dragon mod

WWE mod

Royal power mod

Tai chi mod

era of doom mod

Dark ages mod

Reasons of doom mod

Reasons of war mod

Reasons of nukes mod

War of destruction mod

War of villains mod

Attack of ender mod

Poke of doom mod

Attack of slender-man mod

Typhoon of nukes mod

Reason of Terror mod

warning digidestined in minecraft (not a mod)

ME: done *starts mine-craft goes on multiplayer chooses make server and clicks yes modded and then adds a modpack which is the new modpack*

at Dan from the diamond mine-cart's house: Dan: *starts mine-craft goes on multiplayer chooses join server, randomly chooses one grabs facecam and camera and starts recording* hello today I'm blindly doing the chibiloid server witch has mods and here's a cut scene. IN THE CUT-SCENE: *chibis gather behind dantdm make him suffocate which makes him faint at* AT DAN FROM THE DIAMOND MINECART'S HOUSE: DAN:*screams* this is a horror server and it has cut scene mod and something behind you mod and you are a chibi mod and maybe just maybe you are a vocaloid mod. this is cool except the something behind you mod and the cut scene for it. while it is loading I'll tell you some of the rest of the mods: final fantasy mod, Wes's role play game mod, you're dream = god battleground mod, Yu-Gi-Oh mod, Wes's bosses and dimensions, random crafting mod, science and lab mod, invention mod, human mobs mod, more plants mod, villages grow mod, clothes mod, chibis rule mod, realistic mod, LEGEND OF DANTDM. it's done loading I didn't tell you all of the mods on this server well you can tell there is a lot of mod's. AT DAN FROM THE DIAMOND MINECART'S HOUSE: DAN: great another something behind you cut-scene *whispers to self that's the scariest mod ever* IN THE CUT-SCENE: a wolf (which is a human because of the human mobs mod) is behind dantdm which is a chibi now (we should be chibis all humans should be chibis) the wolf tries to attack Dantdm but a chibi/miku/ninja swings from a vine and grabs Dantdm (chibis are cute and tiny in mine-craft) Tai: *tries to shake off the chibis that are crawling on his back but it was to late the chibis suffocate him and he faints* Tai: *wakes up sees super giant tree and wonders am I a chibi*


End file.
